


You'll never feel like you're alone I'll make this feel like home

by FTDTDIOR



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Non Famous, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTDTDIOR/pseuds/FTDTDIOR
Summary: Harry has had a long hard day so Louis takes care of him and draws them a bath.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	You'll never feel like you're alone I'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don’t judge lol

•Harry• 

God today has been exhausting. I couldn’t sleep all night, Louis sleeps like a rock so i didn’t want to wake him, he can be so crabby when he doesn’t get a full nights sleep. No one needs to be around a crabby tired Louis.

I was up at seven am for work, which hasn’t been a breeze either. I was twenty minutes late, simon likes to remind me of it every time he sees me. Working in a music shop is more difficult then it seems. 

Today alone I had to restock all the shelves with the new music releases , Which I forgot to register so i had to take them all down and register then one by one and then put them all back up, that was all before lunch. 

I went to my favourite cafe for lunch but they didn’t have the bagels I usually order so I just had a coffee and didn’t order any food , that was decision i will probably regret in about an hour. 

I sat at my usual table by the window. People watching is one of my guilty pleasures. I love making up fake life stories for the odd characters i see out on the street, Making up conversations between couples is so entertaining. 

I have no idea what is going on in their lives but i like to imagine that I do. 

Today I saw this lesbian couple holding hands, one of them was really tall in comparison to the other girl, It reminded me a lot of myself and Louis... Louis, Shit I forgot to call Louis. 

I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

“Hello, love , I was people watching and completely forgot to call I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I know how caught up you can get in a fake story line.”

I giggled

“How’s work?”

“So tiring today oh my god. Simon is up my ass because i was a couple minutes late and that new kid Ben is doing everything wrong. My head is so scrabbled today I completely forgot tor register the cd before I put them on the shelf and I had to re- do it all. I still have four hours left!!”

“Aw baby I’m sorry. I’ll pick you up from work today so you don’t have to take the bus.”

“Thank you”

“No problem, I’ll make dinner when you get home and then maybe we can take a bath, we haven’t done that in a while” 

“That sounds amazing Lou , thank you.”

“Okay well I’ll see you after work, your lunch is almost over !!“

“Okay. Yeah I better get going , Love you”

“Love you too, Bye”

“Goodbye.”  
Louis always knows how to cheer me up. 

I was back in work and i was starved. 

To top it all off the new boy, Ben, had put the top ten albums up in the wrong order before he left for his break so i had to redo that before Simon went crazy. I just want to go home.  
The next couple hours went quite quickly because I was just thinking about going home to Louis.

Then next thing I knew I was on my way to the car park to see Louis. 

I could see him sat against the car when I turned the corner into the car park, Even the sight of him made me feel so much better. 

He was leaning against his black Audi A4 wearing a black over sized hoodie and matching tracksuit bottoms. He had his legs crossed while he was on his phone.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and said “Pick up for Harry styles ?”

Louis looked up from his phone with a smile plastered across his face.

“Shut up and c‘mere” Louis says with his arms open. I accepted his hug and melted into his touch, I felt the stress leaving my body more and more as Louis held me in the middle of the car park. 

He was my home, my rock, my love. He made me feel so loved and stress free. 

We drove home in comfortable silence with Louis’ hand on my leg, rubbing circles without him even thinking about it.

It was a quick ride home , we were in our house in about five teen minutes. When we walked in I could feel the heat from the fire that Louis lit before he left to pick me up. 

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and the room was littered in candles. It was so romantic, the dining table was set with candles and our fancy china that we only use for special occasions. I was speechless. 

“Louis what is all this”I said , my voice a bit shaky.

“I wanted to make tonight relaxing and special for you because you had such a hard day today my love” 

Louis replied taking off my jacket and leaving to put it on the coat rack in the hall.

When Louis came back into the kitchen I walked over to him and put my arms around his shoulders  
“ I don’t deserve you baby, Thank you for all this. I love you.” 

I reached down and placed my lips on his soft pink ones. Oh how i’ve missed this feeling. His lips make me feel whole, they are my home, kissing him takes all my worries and stress away.

We had been kissing for what felt like years or just a couple seconds when Louis pulled away and gave me a quick peck .

“ Dinner is already done I left it heating in the oven when I left. Are you hungry?” 

“absolutely starved , what did you make ?”

Louis let go of Harry’s waist as Harry dropped his arms from his shoulders.

Louis walked over to the oven and popped on the oven gloves.

“I made spaghetti bolognese , you’re favourite”

Harry moaned at the thought of Louis spaghetti Bolognese, It definitely was his favourite.

••• 

Louis plated the food and lit the candles all over the kitchen while Harry went to the basement to get a bottle of red wine. The wine was poured and the food was plated as they sat at the table. 

“This looks amazing Louis thank you so much” Harry says eating a fork full of spaghetti.

“It’s not a problem, Sweetie, I don’t want you to lift a finger tonight.” 

“Oh I love the sound of that Louis”

“Shut up” Louis sniggered. 

They ate while talking about Louis’ day at work and Christmas plans for the upcoming weeks. 

When they were finished their food louis put the dishes in the dishwasher while Harry plated up apple crumble and ice cream they had left from the night before when Harry decided he wanted to bake at eleven pm. 

They finished their desert and their glasses of wine by nine pm.

“I think i’m gonna crash on the sofa” 

“No you’re not” Louis protested

“We’re taking a bath. I went to the shops today and bought some things for us to take a nice relaxing bath” 

Harry’s heart swelled at Louis’ words. He really is dating the perfect man.

“Louis you really shouldn’t have!! I don’t deserve all this” 

“You deserve the world baby and as long as we are together I will try every minute of every day to try to give you the world and everything else you could desire.”

Harry felt so loved and appreciated, his previous worries were long forgotten. 

Harry and Louis walked up the stairs hand in hand as they headed to the bathroom. Louis opened the bathroom door to reveal the bathroom covered in tea light candles and rose petals , Harry’s heart melted at the sight. Louis really was the love of his life.

Louis turned on the bath tap and opened the cupboard to grab the new bath bomb he bought today he placed it to the side as he put bath salts in the tub. 

Louis knew Harry would want to put in the bath bomb , he motioned him over and handed him the bath bomb. Harry jumped with joy when he dropped it in and the whole bath turned a light green colour.

“I never liked the colour green until i feel in love with your eyes and now i can’t get enough of it”  
Louis said staring at the floor. Harry hugged Louis from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you” he whispered into his hair as they watched the bath fill.

Once again he bath was filled Louis turned off the tap and turned around to face Harry he quickly pecked his lips and reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry did the same to Louis and then they were both undressed in the span on thirty seconds.

Louis stepped into the bath first and sit up against the back and held harry’s hand as he stepped in and placed his back on louis’ front. Louis kissed all down Harry’s neck as he settled into the bath.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes soaking in the bath and in each other. Louis reached for the loofa and the body wash to wash Harry. Harry sat up to give Louis more room.

“As I said i don’t want you to lift a finer so I’ll wash you really good baby” Louis said while putting the body wash all over the loofa. Harry just hummed in acknowledgement because he was too tired to even speak. Louis started on Harry’s front tracing all of his tattoos, he moved onto his arms and his back. 

Louis stood up in the bath and moved to the other end to wash Harrys bottom half. He started with his feet massaging them just how Harry likes it. He then worked up his legs to his ass. 

Louis put down the loofa and covered his hands in the body wash without perfume to wash up the rest of Harry. “Is this okay, darling ?” He asked before he touched him. “Yes of course , always with you.”

Louis started to wash Harry’s ass making sure to be very gentle, He then moved onto Harry’s dick and balls being even more gentle then before.

This act could be so sexual but Louis isn’t doing this to Harry with sex in mind he’s doing this because he loves the man infront of him and never wants him to be stressed.

Louis quickly finishes off Harry and cleans himself. Louis sits back in his original place and hold Harry for a while as there sit there in silence. Harry’s was growing out his hair so it was just past his shoulders, Louis loved it long and loved washing it for Harry. 

“Love, can I wash your hair?”  
“Only if you plait if before we go to sleep please” 

Harry knew louis all to well and knew he would love nothing more.

Louis lathered his hands with shampoo and started to massage Harry’s head to work his roots. Harry was moaning in appreciation, He loves getting his hair washed. Louis did the rest of his hair and rinsed it using the jug beside the bath. He repeat this with conditioner. Harry was squeaky clean now and wanted to wash Louis hair.

“Louis can i wash your hair please” Harry asked spinning his head around to look him in the eyes. 

“Baby I said that you weren’t gonna lift a finger tonight” Louis said pouting at Harry.

Harry wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He turned around and straddled Louis.

“Well i don’t care because i want to wash you hair” Harry said imitating Louis’ pout.

Harry grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and quickly washed Louis’ hair. Once he was finished he placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. The kiss was different from the one they shared earlier. This one was filled with lust and desperation. Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip, Harry opened his lips to let Louis deepen the kiss.

They kissed each other like this until the water got cold. 

Harry stepped out of the bath Louis followed quickly after and grabbed a towel handing one to Harry. They dried off and made their way to the bedroom.

Harry lay on the bed in his towel while Louis got dressed. When Louis turned around Harry’s towel was gone and he was palming his hardening dick. Louis’ cock twitched at the sight, He was regretting his choice to get dressed. Harry was holding back a moan while Louis just stared at him in awe.

“Are you just going to watch or are you going to help me out ?” Harry questioned while he started to stroke his fully hard cock.

Harry couldn’t hold back the smirk forming on his lips, He has been dating Louis for six years and it still makes him giggle when they try to be sexy. 

Louis walked over to lean on the bed , he was hovering over Harry as he kept working his own cock. He leaned down and started kissing harry as he swatted Harry’s hand away from his cock.

Louis took over for Harry and stroked him in a slow steady pace as he kissed down his neck leaving a few marks where he knew Harry liked them best. He then worked on his collarbones and chest all the way to his cock but he didn’t touch it.

Harry was a needy moaning mess. Louis kissed sucked on Harry’s inner thighs.

“Louis if you don’t suck me off right now I will leave your teasing ass” Louis knew he wouldn’t but he couldn’t take any chances. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s dick and licked the tip. Harry’s moans could be heard by everyone in a two mile radius at this rate. Louis took Harrys whole cock in at once sucking and bobbing is head like it was his job.

“oh god Louis your month , your fucking mouth Louis FUCK-“ Harry moaned as he grabbed a fist full of Louis’ hair.

“I’m so close Louis i’m gonna cum” Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Louis hummed in response which sent Harry over the edge. Harry came harder then he has in a while. All Harry’s worries and problems washed away as he came with Louis’ lips around him. 

Harry was spent. He felt like he was floating. Louis sat up and pecked Harry on the lips and lay down beside him.

“Let me take care of you” Harry said sitting up and fiddling with Louis trousers. Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and kissed his hand.

“Baby you are exhausted, we can take care of me tomorrow. You need a good night sleep. Now lie down and let me plait your hair.” Harry knew Louis wouldn’t budge so he lay down on his side. 

Louis grabbed two hairbobbins from the night side table and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He was in the middle of braiding Harry’s hair and he heard his breaths evening out indicating he had fallen asleep. 

Louis finished off his hair and pulled the blankets over Harry’s naked body, Harry will give out to him for not making him get dressed in the morning Louis thought, that made Louis smile. Harry meant the world to Louis. He hated seeing him stressed like he was today. Louis will always put Harry back together when he Falls apart.

Harry is his home, his home is Harry it’s always been Harry.


End file.
